


Justthethreeofus

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, RPS - Freeform, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Джорджии кажется, что их на кухне всегда трое.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Justthethreeofus

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам фото, выложенного Джорджией в Инстаграм. Все события (кроме фотографии Дэвида с Майклом на кружке) выдуманы. В качестве названия использован тег, поставленный Джорджией под постом.

На ее собственной кухне их вечно трое. На самом деле больше, но детей Джорджия не считает. Дети встают позже, а Дэвид первую кружку утреннего кофе предпочитает выпить в одиночестве. В одиночестве ли?

Ее красивую посуду Дэвид игнорирует. Вечно таскает по дому свою кружку. Даже дети знают, что папину чашку трогать нельзя. Джорджия в тайне все надеется, что кто-нибудь эту кружку все-таки однажды разобьет. Но нет, Дэвид бдит. И никогда не ставит ее на край стола.

На ее собственной кухне их вечно трое.

— Доброе утро, милая, — Дэвид делает большой глоток кофе.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает Джорджия. Она любит утренние мгновения рядом с мужем, в тишине, когда дети еще спят и они могут просто посидеть вдвоем.

Втроем, поправляет себя Джорджия. Майкл, напечатанный на любимой кружке ее мужа, смотрит на Джорджию с насмешкой. Она почти уверена: он-то точно знает, что на этой кухне их трое.


End file.
